


The Seduction of Kate Lockley

by LizzieBeth



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Lockley has a secret side to herself that Lilah Morgan exploits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Kate Lockley

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Buffyverse stories, written while the show was still on the air. 
> 
> "Angel", "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox. "7th Heaven" is owned by Spelling Television, Paramount and UPN/the CW. No copyright infringement for profit is intended or wanted.

Kate Lockley was proud of her job, proud of the LAPD. She had come from a long line of lawmen, including her late father, and was happy to continue the noble, if occasionally tarnished, image of a Lockley as a cop.

She loved her job. The thrill of the chase, the joy at bagging the perps, and just the fact that she lived her life on the edge was all she could want in life. It was practically as good as sex.

But there were times she did need sex. Nothing fancy. Just good, old-fashioned, sweaty, down-and-dirty sex. And when she wanted it, she wanted it on the edge too.

This was a relatively new discovery. She had aided in busting a prostitution ring. The perps were out in a few hours and she, as a diligent servant of the people, drove by the boulevard to see how many returned to their normal haunts.

While slowly cruising up and down the street, she kept finding her eyes following a petite blonde in fuck-me heels and a nearly pornographic skirt and blouse. The little blonde saw her and, when Kate pulled around again, walked over to the unmarked car.

"You a cop?"

"Yeah. But..."

"Can't bust me. Ain't done nuthin'."

"I know. I just wanted to talk."

The blonde smiled knowingly and replied, "Talk ain't cheap."

"Nothing in life is," Kate responded sadly, realizing the girl should be going to her prom, not turning tricks on the streets.

"You know if you bust me, I'll be back out here in a few hours."

"I'm not going to bust you. I'm off-duty. I just want to help."

With a wink, the blonde jumped in and Kate pulled out, her tires squealing.

"I'm Aura," the young blonde said.

"Kate."

Up close, Kate confirmed the girl wasn't out of her teens. She was cute with round cheeks and once-bright eyes that had seen just a little too much of the harshness that surrounds life on the streets. But she was clean and looked healthy.

Kate guessed she, like most young runaways, came from a suburban or rural family that might've been too restrictive and the girl felt she had to get away.

"So, we going to your place?" Aura asked, her hand sliding up and down Kate's leg.

"Uh...no..." She had meant to take the girl to one of the community service providers for runaways and young kids living on the streets.

"Oh? A no-tell motel? That's fine. Long as it's clean."

"N...no. We..."

The girl's hand had slid further up and was gently gripping Kate's mound under her skirt. The older woman let out a small moan.

"So, where're we going? Can't be too far, I don't think you'll make it."

The girl's fingers could feel the wetness pooling between Kate's legs. She was soaking through her underwear and pants. The heavy, musky scent was strong in her nostrils.

"I never did a woman before. Well, except for the time my older sister and I masturbated each other. That was hot. But you'll be my first muff-diving." The girl's actions belied her statements. 

"We're not..." Kate started to protest when she felt the girl's index finger push the cloth into her. "Oh..."

Once the girl's finger slipped under the cloth and began to toy with her now-sopping lips, Kate turned the car and headed for her apartment, barely conscious of what she was doing.

That night, she paid for sex for the first time. It wasn't what the cop had planned. But it was what she secretly wanted from the moment she cruised the strip. 

There was something tawdry about it that turned her on. And the little blonde was quite a sexpot. And incredibly talented when it came to oral sex with women. She licked Kate to several orgasms even as she complained that she 'didn't do chicks'.

Kate reciprocated by licking the youthful twat of the young hooker. She found herself hooked and continued to lick the girl's cum long after she had climaxed.

Afterwards, Kate lay back savoring the taste of the hooker on her tongue as the girl used her shower to clean up. Ever the detective, Kate got up and padded naked into the living room to check out the girl's effects.

Opening the tiny wallet in the tiny purse, she was stunned to see a California driver's license that had been issued only six months before in Ojai. The date of birth of the girl in her bed was only a little over sixteen years before.

"Oh my god!" she whispered.

"Hey, watcha lookin' at?" the underage hooker asked. Seeing the license in Kate's hands, the girl said, "Don't sweat it, sweetie. I got ID that says I'm eighteen and I got some that says I'm twenty-one. I just grabbed the wrong purse is all..."

So saying the girl knelt at Kate's feet and began to lick her suddenly wet pussy again. The girl paused and looked up at the detective, "This is on the house. Just so we're clear. And the age thing doesn't get in the way."

In seconds, Kate climaxed on the girl's face and then knelt to lick her juices off the hooker. Before long, Kate's face was again buried between the teen's thighs as she slurped up the girl's tangy nectar.

And she forgot all about checking into the status of one Lucy Camden.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate became Aura's best, most regular customer. At least once a week, the cop cruised her strip and picked her up. Kate even made special trips down there before raids or stings just to get her girl off the street and out of the clutches of other cops.

One night, while the two were recovering from another round of dirty, sweaty sex, Aura said, "I have a...friend who just came to town a few days ago. She wants to...break into the business and I thought..."

Kate, quivering from the girl's fingertips lightly tracing her taut belly, whispered, "Thought what?"

"Oh, that you could show her the ropes. You know, how to please someone. And what a lady likes," Aura giggled, her street lingo lost as it often was when she became too aroused. 

"A lady?" Kate chuckled thinking no lady would be having sex with an underage girl.

"Hey, compared to some of my other Janes, you are definitely a lady." Aura had given up the fiction of being new to lesbian sex. In fact, that was the only type she engaged in. The only men allowed were there strictly to watch.

"Well, if you think I should...I'll be happy to help her out."

Aura was giggling again as she neared Kate's pussy. She whispered into the soft, hot flesh, "I'll just bet you will..."

~*~*~*~*~

The next week, Kate received an anonymous call to be at a greasy spoon near the train station at the next night at 11 PM sharp. The newby would meet her there. 

"How will I know her?"

"She'll know you," the disguised but definitely female voice stated.

With more than a trace of apprehension, Kate hung up the phone. But with that fear was the excitement of forbidden sex.

~*~*~*~*~

Kate sat nursing a cold cup of coffee, looking up every time the door opened. She had gotten there nearly an hour early to scope out the place. She knew most of the undercover cops in the city but not all. The only likely person in the place by 11 was the waitress. And, to a trained eye it was obvious she was not a cop.

At 11, a young brunette walked in. She glanced around and headed towards the back booth and the nervous detective.

Kate's eyes followed her as the girl neared her booth. She was tall and slim but with nice if smallish tits and nice hips. Her brown hair was lush and hung down nearly to her waist. Wearing only a pair of very short, denim shorts, a tight, red tube top, and sandals with fuck-me heels, the girl was undeniably sexy. 

The detective felt herself growing wet.

"Hi. You Kate?"

Kate nodded, not daring to say anything yet.

"I'm Dawn. My...auntie said I'd find you here."

Again Kate nodded and glanced at the tight tube top the girl was wearing. No sign of any kind of wire.

"Oh. Yeah. Uh...Auntie said to show you that I'm clean. C'mon."

Kate reluctantly followed the teen into the back and the ladies room. Dawn pulled her top off, showing full round breasts that had Kate practically drooling. Then the denim shorts fell, showing a neatly trimmed bush and nothing else. Dawn turned slowly, pulling her long lustrous hair and flipping it over her shoulder to show her sexy back and tight, round ass.

"Everything okay?" Dawn asked with a smirk.

Kate nodded but glanced at the purse. 

"Oh yeah, here," Dawn said as she handed over the bag. It was more of a decorative hand bag than a functional purse. Inside was a wallet with a forged ID showing Dawn's age to be 22 and her name as Michelle Rosenberg from San Ysidro but nothing else.

"Okay Dawn. Or is it Michelle?"

"Dawn." Seeing the look on Kate's face, she said, "It really is Dawn. Just...Dawn."

"Okay Dawn. Why are you here?" Kate asked as she gazed admiringly at the young girl's body.

Slowly pulling on her skimpy attire, Dawn grinned, "My...auntie said you'd show me... around. I can't wait."

Kate ignored the fact that the girl really didn't answer her question but instead let her dress then led Dawn out of the bathroom. They left the diner and got in Kate's car. Before getting in, Kate scanned the empty street but saw nothing.

Once on the road, she said, "So your name is really Dawn?"

"Yep. I'm actually from a small town up north. But I had to get away. My sister's always busy with... But there're these two girls who I've watched...well, love each other. And they... I wanted some of that action but they're too into each other. Mom and my sister are both hot too but they're straight." Seeing the look in Kate's face, Dawn couldn't help but laugh then she continued, "The only other girl I was really into was in my sister's high school class. I had a crush on her from the first time I saw her. I was still in grade school then so she didn't even notice me. Now that I'm older... But she left town. There really wasn't anyone up there I wanted to be with..."

"I'm sorry. So your parents are too busy for you too?" This was often an excuse for teen runaways in Kate's experience.

"Mom is. And Dad's somewhere in Europe shacking up with a girl who's even younger than me."

"So you ran away?"

"Yeah, I came to LA because my sister's friend came here. The one I think is so hot? Anyway, it was weird...like she knew me but she didn't know me. And she has friends here, one was my sister's old boyfriend who also only sorta remembered me, and they wanted to send me back to Sunny...back home. I left them and found my...auntie. She took me in and..."

Dawn giggled and blushed, a very cute blush as far as the detective was concerned. "So your aunt..."

"Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about what you want. And what I want."

"Okay, Dawn. What do you want?"

"To lick you all over..."

Those words excited Kate so much that she couldn't speak the rest of the trip to her apartment. Silently, she led the young brunette up to her place and opened the door.

Before they could enter, Dawn threw herself on Kate, kissing the detective deeply, her tongue probing the older woman's mouth. Kate wisely pulled her mouth away and led the teen inside before any nosy neighbors saw the Sapphic display in the corridor.

Once the door was closed, Dawn jumped into Kate's arms again. Her long legs wrapped around the blonde's waist as she French-kissed Kate again. Kate managed to put her hands under Dawn's soft ass to hold her up as while their tongues danced together. 

Without breaking the wet, exciting kiss, she carried the excited teenager into her bedroom. The girl's long hair tickled the backs of Kate's hands, exciting the detective even further.

Once they reached the bedroom, Dawn began to tear Kate's clothes off, saying, "You got to see mine. Now it's my turn."

Mutual arousal overcame any concern for clothing and Kate's attire was soon in pieces on the floor. Dawn ripped the woman's panties off then stood back and whistled.

"You are so hot! I can't wait to taste you..."

Dawn, already showing phenomenal strength, lifted Kate and tossed her lightly on the bed. Then she tore her own clothes off and lay her naked form atop the nude cop. They began to trade wet kisses again, Dawn's dark tresses flowing over both of them.

"I'm going to kiss you all over..." Dawn said, her fingers combing through Kate's blonde locks. 

The teen began to slow making her way down the woman's body. She took her time sucking and licking Kate's full breasts until the nipples were hard as pencil erasers. Then Dawn suckled and nipped the hard buds, further exciting the lady cop.

Holding a hardened bud between her teeth, Dawn flicked the tip with her tongue as she felt Kate writhe under her.

Still pinching them, Dawn continued her oral exploration of the older woman's body, licking her flat stomach and French kissing Kate's navel. At this point, she released one of the nipples and slid that hand down to play with the curly wetness above the juncture of Kate's thighs.

"Someone smells real sexy," Dawn whispered against Kate's lower stomach. Her tongue wove a curvy line from the woman's navel down to the trimmed patch of dark blonde fur. Tracing the top of the pubic hair with her tongue, Dawn got her first taste of the woman's nectar. It was far from enough. She wove a trail with her tongue through the woman's pubic thatch before slipping down to play with the woman's enflamed labia.

~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to her mysterious auntie, Dawn was no amateur at pleasuring a woman, despite her youth. Kate was soon writhing on the bed while the teen sexpot tongued her wet pussy through two delicious orgasms.

Dawn's tongue roamed over Kate's pussy, tracing the swollen lips and dipping in between the labia deep into the wet heat. She delighted in trailing her tongue around the hard clit without touching it...too much.

When Kate's juices welled up, Dawn sealed her mouth around the cop's netherlips and Frenched the tangy, sopping pussy to get as much as she could.

The resulting orgasms Kate experienced nearly had her swooning on her bed. 

Kate pulled the young girl up to kiss her, tasting herself in the girl's mouth. Running her fingers through the long dark hair as her tongue probed Dawn's mouth, Kate realized she'd never been so turned on. Even after two huge orgasms.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kate whispered, "I want you."

Dawn crawled up until her young pussy was directly over the pretty cop's face. Then she slowly lowered herself until Kate's tongue brushed her labia. At the first touch of the older woman's tongue, Dawn moaned lightly, "Oooo..."

Kate gently grasped the girl's hips and pulled her down until her mouth was in full contact with Dawn's wet heat. She began to explore the tight pussy, flicking the hard little clit occasionally. The taste was exquisite, better than the best wine or...anything.

If I could only bottle this... a part of Kate's mind mused while the rest was simply enjoying the taste of the young girl. She thrust her tongue into the young, juicy teen as far as she could then pulled back to nibble and lightly lick the younger girl's lips, tugging on them lightly.

As Kate devoured the young pussy, Dawn arched her back in ecstasy, her hair sweeping back over Kate's still wet and aroused cunt. The detective reached down with one hand and began to masturbate herself with Dawn's hair while pleasuring the girl.

Dawn, enjoying the kinkiness of her hair getting wet in the woman's cunt, lay back. This allowed Kate to grasp more of the brunette locks, twirling them around her fingers before finger-fucking herself. Dawn's new position also opened her young pussy further to Kate's lips and tongue.

Both women experienced shattering orgasms before Dawn fell across her new lover, Kate. They kissed each other softly and deeply before dozing off in each other's arms.

~*~*~*~*~

With the taste of teen pussy still in her mouth, Kate slowly woke up. The girl had wiped her out! She couldn't remember ever cumming that hard in her life.

After a few seconds, she realized she couldn't move. Her arms were stretched above her head and she could feel the hand cuffs as she tried to pull them down. She twisted her head to see her wrists shackled to the bed frame.

"What the hell?"

"Ah, Detective Lockley... Glad to see you’re with us again," a smoky, sensuous voice purred.

Kate turned to the bedroom door, her heart racing. Standing there was a tall, willowy brunette with muted highlights. She was dressed in a sharp, grey suit that would've been very professional in any office in the city. Cuddled in the woman's arms was a very naked Dawn. Both were smiling at the restrained detective.

"Did you enjoy my...niece? She is quite the little sexpot. And so strong too..."

"Wh...what the hell is going on here?" Kate asked. She tried to make her voice demanding but all she could see was her career...her entire life going down the drain.

"I could ask you the same question, but we all know what was going on here." The woman sniffed lightly and went on, "Yes, I can even smell it. You both had a good time." She glanced at the teen wrapped around her, "Didn't you Dawn?"

Dawn smiled widely as she nodded eagerly, "Oh yes...Auntie Lilah."

The naked teen and the garbed adult both laughed. "I'm not really her aunt but it made it so much easier to take her in when Social Services found her on the streets...after Angel and his crew tried to force her to go back home. And if you consider who her friends and family are, taking her in does give me a certain edge... 

"At any rate...Dawn, would you be so kind and start the VCR?"

The teenager went to the TV and VCR set up on a small table, one of Kate's end tables from her living room. She bent over to turn it on, showing her pert little ass to both women with her pouty pussy lips peaking out.

Meanwhile 'Aunt' Lilah sat on a chair next to the bed where she could watch Kate and the TV. 

The TV came on and Kate watched in horror as she saw herself standing near the bed, kissing Dawn passionately. Unable to look away, Kate saw the entire encounter unfold on the tape.

"Lovely. Absolutely lovely," Lilah's voice broke in and Kate looked over at her captor. The woman had her skirt pulled up showing her bare pussy as she slowly stroked herself with one hand. The other arm was wrapped around Dawn's waist as the teen stood next to her. Lilah's fingers were delving between Dawn's legs as the teen watched the video alongside her 'aunt'.

Lilah looked over at the woman in bed and said, "I wouldn't worry too much about this tape. It's just a bit of insurance for us."

"Us? You and Dawn?" Kate found strength in her voice as she asked, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Of course, we've not been properly introduced even though I feel I know you so intimately," Lilah purred as her eyes moved from the image of a naked Kate on the screen to the real thing right next to her. "I'm Lilah Morgan. I work for Wolfram and Hart."

Kate's eyes widened. Every cop knew Wolfram and Hart. They're one of the largest legal firms in California and their clientele was of dubious stature. But they were so powerful that the police and the DA often had to turn a blind eye to them and their actions.

"So...you're blackmailing me?" Kate asked even as she knew that wasn't what was going on.

"No. Just a little insurance, as I said." Lilah took her hand from between Dawn's legs and licked her fingers, "Mmm...she is so tasty, isn't she? Dawn? Would you be a dear and lick me please? I've become quite aroused watching you two."

"Oh yeah!" the teen replied eagerly. She knelt down and began to explore the lawyer's sopping pussy. Kate was so close, she could see it all. And, even with the horror of what was happening, she found herself getting wet.

"Now, where was I?" Lilah said with a light groan. "Oh yes. Insurance may not be the right term. Actually...oh my...it's sort of a light form of lev...er...age. God, she is so talented for such a young thing!

"We have a mutual friend, Kate. May I...may I call you Kate? Ooo...

"We both know Angel and his...people. You can keep an...eye on them for me and...oh God... And let me know if anything happens I should know about. And...maybe look into some of their...activitieeeess... Oooh... For me."

Kate licked her dry lips before responding, "Like what?"

"Whooo...who comes to see them. Uh...who works there...they have such a staff turnover. Oooooo... And if that sexy bitch Cordelia has any interesting vissssss..." Lilah hissed and closed her eyes, her fists clenched as she came.

After several moments she opened her eyes and resumed, "If you hear of any interesting visions Cordelia Chase might have..."

Dawn lifted her wet face from Lilah's pussy and cheerfully said, "Oh, can I help?" She glanced at Kate and smiled, "Cordy is the girl I told you about. She is so hot! Just like you and Auntie Lilah..."

Dawn stopped talking to taste her 'aunt' once again.

After bringing Lilah to a quick climax, Dawn sat next to Kate, her fingers tracing patterns around the woman's breasts and down to her bush.

"Also, you might pass along anything interesting you hear in the precinct house," Lilah suggested, watching Dawn toy with the cop's tits and pussy.

"It looks like Dawn wants some more." Lilah stood and leaned over, her fingers slipping into Kate's wetness before moving up to her mouth for a sample. "Mmm... I can taste why. Nice tangy flavor. I must try this myself."

Lilah unshackled Kate's ankles and, smoothing her skirt, knelt between the detective's spread legs. As she lowered her face to Kate's throbbing pussy, she said, "Dawn, how would you like to have Kate lick your asshole?"

"Oh yes!" Dawn was grinning broadly. "I bet you're even better than Auntie Lilah!" she declared as she lowered her ass onto Kate's face.

In moments, Kate's tongue was lapping at the teen's tight rosebud while the bitch lawyer was delving deep into her pussy and screwing several cunt-moistened fingers into her own ass.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, a freed Kate lay cuddling with Dawn in her bed as Lilah looked herself over in the mirror. She prided herself on her ability to cum while clothed and without mussing her expensive wardrobe. Well, most of the time.

"Kate, I think we have an understanding. I won't even bother with the tape as a show of good faith." Lilah stepped over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Dawn, her tongue snaking into the teenager's mouth. Then she kissed Kate, letting the detective taste the mingled essence of herself and her new lover.

As she left, Lilah smiled. She had no need of the tape. The cop was scared enough about her future as it was. 

And, when Lilah did need the images, the DVD she had burned for her private, lesbian-seduction collection would be more than sufficient. This copy, like the bulk of her collection, included her with the object of her attentions. Lilah was already getting wet thinking about watching herself, her teen lover, and her new, reluctant ally in a sweaty, torrid threesome.

~*~*~*~*~

A few months later, Kate was 'invited' to testify before a police review board regarding her apparent manic obsession with unworldly cases and phenomena. She declined any union representative, feeling she was fighting a losing battle anyway.

As the review board began their proceedings, a young man in a razor-sharp suit came in and presented the board with some official-looking documents. The members called a ten-minute recess and left the hearing room.

The young man said to Kate, "You're clear. We've has seen to that."

Before Kate could ask who the young man was referring to, the head of the review board came in, apologizing to Kate, "We were misinformed, Detective. The allegations are being dropped and your record will not even reflect this unfortunate misunderstanding. Please accept my apologies."

Confused, Kate left the hearing room and the LAPD Headquarters. She should be relieved but she still felt uneasy. Once on the street, she saw the source of her unease. The young attorney was standing behind a beautiful, beaming Lilah Morgan. 

Lilah touched Kate's arm, a gesture full of meaning to the two but seemingly innocent to any others, and said, "I hope you see that we mean to take care of you."

"And what do I owe you now?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, my dear. As before, just see that my dear 'niece' is taken care of." Lilah turned to the limo at the curb where her flunky was holding the door then looked back, "Oh, there is one thing. I will require little Dawn for an evening. It seems Angel has a new helper - a girl lost in another dimension for several years - and, thanks to some information I was able to unearth, I believe she will succumb to our little girl's charms.

"Perhaps, we might all have some fun with her. And, through her, we might even be able to enjoy young Ms. Chase's charms. That would be... Mmmmm..." With a wink, Lilah climbed into the limo, intentionally shaking her tight ass in Kate's face.

As the limo pulled away, Kate was in turmoil. Her career was intact and unmarred but her soul... That was another matter entirely.

Then Lilah's parting ass wiggle and statement registered and Kate felt a pleasant tingle in her groin. Perhaps this arrangement isn't so bad after all, Kate mused, remembering her tongue deep between those luscious, evil cheeks.

She decided to head home early to see if Dawn was up for some afternoon delight.

~*~*~*~*~

Around this same time, an insane demigod named Glorificus traced her 'Key' from Sunnydale (where she created more than a little mayhem for a group of young adults calling themselves the Scoobies) to Los Angeles. Before she came anywhere near Kate Lockley's apartment, a Wolfram & Hart strike team took her out with only minimal casualties to civilians in the area.


End file.
